Burning Sensation
Story Kevin’s car pulls into a junkyard, and the three get out. Gwen: Okay, why are we here? Shouldn’t we teleport to a Plumber station? John: Reinrassic made it sound like it was urgent. Kevin: Relax. We’re going to be on our way soon. (They go around the corner, and they see a giant green ship.) Meet, the Rustbucket. John: Whoa! You’ve outdone yourself this time, Kevin. Kevin: Yep, and it can store our cars too. (Presses button on remote, and the hatch opens.) Head on in. I’ll join you in a minute. John: Alright. Hurry up. End Scene The Rustbucket is flying through space, as they approach Augstaka, the home world of the Highbreed. Then, they see a giant red blob flying around the planet. John: What is it? Kevin: A Prypiatosian-B. The same species as P’andor. Gwen: It’s releasing its radiation down onto Augstaka. John: And for a cold dependent species, that’s bad. Open the hatch for me, I’m heading out. (John runs to the back, and turns into Jetray. The hatch opens, and he flies out.) Jetray flies at the Prypiatosian-B, firing neuroshocks at it. However, it absorbs the attacks, and turns to face Jetray. Jetray: Right. I forgot. That doesn’t work against their species. Jetray shifts to Big Chill, using his freeze breath against it. The Prypiatosian-B turns and fires a radiation beam at him, which he dodges. Then, Big Chill is hit by its fist, sending him flying. Big Chill: Shoot. I’m at a disadvantage in space. I need to lead it away. (Then, the Prypiatosian-B grabs Big Chill, squeezing him. Big Chill tries to phase through but can’t.) Urgh! Come on! Big Chill turns into AmpFibian, and electrocutes the Prypiatosian-B, forcing it to let go of him. Then, a missile is fired from the Rustbucket, hitting the Prypiatosian-B and knocking it back. AmpFibian phases into the Rustbucket. AmpFibian: Get us to a nearby planet. We’re going to lure it in. (Kevin turns the ship around, though the Prypiatosian-B doesn’t follow.) End Scene The Rustbucket lands on a nearby planet, and they disembark. Gwen was in a Plumbers’ suit, being weak to radiation. Gwen: Okay, John. Now, what are you planning? John: We attract it by releasing a large amount of energy. Like a moth to the flame. Kevin: Like we did those Fire Salamanders. John: Exactly. (John turns into Heatblast.) Heatblast: Get back. It’s about to get hot in here. Heatblast shoots fire out of his hands, propelling himself into the air. In the air, he then releases a massive amount of heat, almost going supernova. Kevin runs over to the Rustbucket, and absorbs the paint off of it. A few moments later, the Prypiatosian-B is visible, flying towards them at a fast pace. Heatblast stops releasing heat, his fire out, and starts falling towards the ground. Gwen fires her mana, and catches him. Heatblast: Thanks, Gwen. (The Prypiatosian-B fires a radiation blast from its hand towards them. Heatblast shifts to Articguana, firing a freeze ray to counter it.) Articguana: You need to chillax. Articguana fires his freeze ray, while Gwen fires mana blasts at the Prypiatosian-B. It takes the attacks, being unaffected, and fires down radiation blasts of its own. Articguana and Gwen dodge, and counter attack. Kevin tries to sneak up on it, but it spots him and punches him away. Kevin lands next to Articguana, who was out of breath. Gwen raises a mana shield to protect them from a radiation blast, but it breaks. Articguana: This is so not chill. Kevin: Why not defeat it the same way we did P’andor? Seal it in armor? Articguana: It’d be cooler if we had that suit. Kevin: We do. Or at least, you do. Articguana: Hm. Good thinking, cool cat. Articguana shifts to NRG, and Kevin touches the suit, absorbing it. He then grabs it with both hands, and turns the suit into a liquid state, pulling it off. NRG’s true form is revealed, a skinny red blob, with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. NRG flies into the air. NRG: Sweet! Let’s see what this baby can do. Kevin: Get me close! I need to touch him to get this thing on him. Kevin grabs the solid suit, and NRG picks him up, and takes to the air. The Prypiatosian-B spots them, and fires several energy balls at them. NRG dodges, and gets in closer. The Prypiatosian-B sees the suit, and begins to flee. Gwen: Facio Gravis! (The Prypiatosian-B is hit by gravity, and is forced to the ground, pinned down. NRG makes it over, and throws Kevin. Kevin lands on top of the Prypiatosian-B, and morphs the suit around it, its arms locked together as well.) NRG: Haha! How’s it feel to be the one stuck in the suit? Gwen: John! NRG: Oh, uh, sorry, guy. Let’s turn him over to the Plumbers. Later, the Rustbucket lands on Augstaka, before the in front of the tower. There, Reinrassic III was waiting for them. Reinrassic: John John Smith! (He approaches.) John: Reinrassic! How you been? Reinrassic: I have been well, until the appearance of that creature. The heat it was giving off was affecting the planet greatly, and we are very thankful for your assistance. John: No problem. That’s what friends do. Reinrassic: Come in. We shall have a feast in your name. Kevin: That sounds good. Can it be in my name too? Gwen: Kevin! Reinrassic: Relax. You are all the heroes today. You will all be celebrated. (The four walk into the tower. End Scene On Earth, inside a laboratory, someone with a welding mask was using a blowtorch to repair a Plumbers ship. In the background are a group of deactivated robots from Eggman’s airship. The person stops welding, and removes the mask, revealing it to be Aggregor. He then pulls out a communicator. Aggregor: Hello, old friend. I’ve found a planet that might please you. But I need something from you. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Reinrassic III (first re-appearance) Villains *Prypiatosian-B *Aggregor (cameo) Aliens *Jetray (first re-appearance) *Big Chill *AmpFibian (first re-appearance) *Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Articguana (first re-appearance) *NRG (first re-appearance) (Normal and True form) Trivia *Kevin reveals his new ship, the Rustbucket. *Reinrassic III is the first ally character to make his re-appearance in Galactic Battle. *NRG's true form is used for the first time. *It's revealed that Aggregor survives the events of the past episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc Category:John Smith 10: Highbreed Arc